


Grocery shopping with the GW boys

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Things to do with the GW boys [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Self Insert, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Grocery shopping can’t be such a hard task, right? Well... you’re about to find out!Co-written with my cousin!Includes links to the fan comic by Hiddenmangaka on Tumblr!
Series: Things to do with the GW boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708132
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Attempt 1 - Heero

**Author's Note:**

> My cousin is usually my plot beta. But, sometimes, we like to cook up some crazy ideas together. When we write something together it’s usually not something you should take seriously. LOL. This is one of these stories!
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: Some time ago I was approached by Hiddenmangaka on Tumblr, who asked if they could turn this fic into a comic! I was super honored and the result is amazing and incredibly funny! Links to the comic can be found in the end note of each chapter!
> 
> Enjoy! XD
> 
> Disclaimer: We don’t own Gundam Wing or it’s characters

**Grocery shopping with the GW boys  
Attempt 1 – Heero **

Marloes: “So, you know what you have to buy?”

Heero: “It’s on the list.” 

Marloes: “We’ll be back in half an hour.” 

Heero: “Right.” 

Heero gets out of the car. 

Kimberley turns to Marloes: “Do you think he’s going to buy the last item on the list?” 

Marloes cackles evilly: “We’ll see, hehehe…” 

Marloes drives the car out of the parking lot in front of the grocery store: “Let’s go to get some tea or something. We need to give Hee-chan some time to finish his mission.” 

Meanwhile in the grocery store:

A certain perfect soldier is walking around, scowling like there is no tomorrow. People are quick to get out of his way and Heero doesn’t even seem to notice. But then a problem arises: he doesn’t know where to find ANYTHING that is on the list. And he can’t read Kimberley’s handwriting.

A half an hour later, Marloes and Kimberley are waiting next to the car in the parking lot. Suddenly a stream of people comes running out of the grocery store and they are screaming like something scary is going on inside. Marloes and Kimberley glance at each other.

Kimberley: “I think he failed his mission.” 

And she is right. Heero comes walking out of the grocery store and he is not a happy bunny. He reaches the two girls and gives them his famous dead glare.

Marloes: “So… did you buy everything that is on the list?” 

Heero: “No… I couldn’t find anything, and there was none around when I asked.” 

Kimberley: “I wonder why…” 

Heero shoots another glare in her direction.

Marloes: “Maybe you should try smiling next time.” 

Heero goes to sulk in the car.

Marloes: “Next time, we’ll let Duo handling the grocery shopping.” 

Kimberley: “I wonder if that is such a good idea…” 

Marloes: “Oh well… it can’t get any worse than this.” 

**\---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [FAN COMIC BY HIDDENMANGAKA](https://hiddenmangaka.tumblr.com/post/615067652830986240/grocery-shopping-with-the-gundam-boys-attempt-1)
> 
> Please check it out! :)


	2. Attempt 2 - Duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK THE END NOTES FOR THE FAN COMIC BY HIDDENMANGAKA!
> 
> Disclaimer: We don’t own Gundam Wing or its characters.

**Grocery shopping with the GW guys  
Attempt 2 - Duo**

Kimberley: “So you know you have to finish up in half an hour?”

Duo: “Won’t be a problem, Babe.”

Marloes: “We’ll see soon then.”

Duo gets out of the car and the girls drive off to their favorite bookstore. 

Kimberley: “I hope he will do better than Heero.”

Marloes: “He has the right social skills to ask people where to find whatever he has to buy.”

Kimberley: “Let’s hope so.”

Neither of them pays attention to the big poster that says: _Fireworks: 25% off!_

Meanwhile in the grocery store:

Duo is shopping! He is filling his cart up with all the items that are on the shopping list that Marloes gave him. He is almost finished, when he comes across another department in the store and sees a big poster…

An half an hour later Kimberley and Marloes are waiting on the parking lot. Suddenly a stream of screaming people comes out of the supermarket.

Marloes: “This seems familiar.”

Duo comes running out of the supermarket. He is pushing the cart with groceries. 

**BOOM!!!**

Kimberley: “What the hell?!?”

The grocery store is gone! It exploded in front of their eyes!

Marloes: “Duo! You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Duo: “It was an accident! I swear!”

Kimberley: “Well… at least he has the groceries.”

Duo: “I didn’t pay for them.”

Kimberley and Marloes: “You mean you stole them?!?”

Duo: “No! I had to run.”

Kimberley shrugs and starts loading the groceries into the car.

Marloes: “Oh well… It’s not like they’re gonna miss it, now that the store is blown up.”

Kimberley: “We should send Quatre next time. He has no urges to blow up a supermarket.”

Marloes: “Yeah… I guess so…”

**\---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [FAN COMIC BY HIDDENMANGAKA](https://hiddenmangaka.tumblr.com/post/615719377032069120/shopping-with-the-gundam-boys-attempt-2)


	3. Attempt 3 - Trowa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Here is the third part! Be sure to check Hiddenmangaka’s fan comic for this on Tumblr! You can find the link in the end notes!
> 
> Disclaimer: We don’t own Gundam Wing, or its characters.

**Grocery shopping with the GW boys  
Attempt 3 - Trowa**

Marloes: “It really is too bad Quatre had to go over to Relena for tea.”

Kimberley: “We trust you to get all the things on the list and pay for them, without blowing up the store.”

Trowa: “You can trust me.”

Marloes: “Good.”

Trowa gets out of the car and the girls go off to the Starbucks.

Kimberley: “He should be fine.”

Marloes: “Yeah.”

Meanwhile, Trowa is pushing a cart through the grocery store. The shopping going pretty good! He’s able to find everything on the list. Then he comes along the animal department…

A half an hour later, Marloes and Kimberley are waiting in front of the grocery store. They wait… and wait… and wait, but Trowa is nowhere to be seen.

Marloes: “Let’s get inside and see what he is up to.”

The girls go inside the store and find the store manager scolding Trowa.

Store manager: “This is not the circus, young man!”

Trowa doesn’t say anything and simply stares the man down until he finds something better to do. Kimberley and Marloes look around and see cats climbing onto the shelves. The whole store is a mess and somewhere they can hear someone sneezing. Cat allergy. 

Kimberley: “Trowa, what happened?”

Trowa: “Nothing. I was grocery shopping and suddenly the cats were following me.”

Marloes: “Just the cats?”

Trowa: “I seem to have a weird effect on them.”

Kimberley: “Is that why Marloes starts meowing every time you take off your shirt?”

Marloes glares at Kimberley: “That’s soooo not true! You’re the one who meows!”

Trowa: “I have all the groceries, so let’s go.”

They leave the store, and while they’re loading the groceries into the car, Marloes notices something moving under Trowa’s coat.

Marloes: “Huh?”

Suddenly, two kittens squirm out of the coat at the collar.

Kimberley: “Aw! They’re so cute!”

Marloes: “You stole them?”

Trowa: “I paid for them.”

Marloes: “Those kittens were not on the list!”

Kimberley: “Doesn’t matter! I’m keeping them!”

Marloes: “You brainless bimbo! This whole thing about letting them go grocery shopping is to teach them that they have to stick to the list!”

Trowa: “I bought the kittens with my own money.”

Marloes: “In that case I’m taking one!”

**—-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [FAN COMIC BY HIDDENMANGAKA](https://hiddenmangaka.tumblr.com/post/616312974415675392/shopping-with-the-gundam-boys-attempt-3)


	4. Attempt 4 -Quatre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for the fan comic by Hiddenmangaka!
> 
> Disclaimer: we don’t own Gundam Wing!

**Grocery shopping with the GW boys  
Attempt 4 - Quatre**

Marloes: “We expect you to get ALL the items on the list.”

Quatre: “Sure thing, Miss Marloes.”

Marloes: “Stop calling me that! I’m beginning to feel old.”

Kimberley: “Don’t be too hard on him. He is like a cute teddy bear! He is just being nice.”

Marloes: grumbles…

Quatre gets out of the car and the girls drive off to the shopping mall.

Marloes: “Hehehe… In half an hour we know how innocent Quatre really is.”

Kimberley: “You are so evil!”

Marloes: “I know. It’s good to be me.”

Kimberley: “Whatever you say…”

In the meantime:

Quatre is doing just fine with the grocery shopping. He can find everything and then he reaches the end of the list.

Quatre: “They want me to buy WHAT?”

An half an hour later they pick up Quatre. Kimberley notices he is blushing slightly, but she doesn’t say anything about it as they load the groceries into the trunk. They all get into the car and drive off to the house, where they are staying at for the time being.

Back home, they unload the groceries and start putting everything away. Until Marloes notices something is missing.

Marloes: “Quatre, you forgot something.”

Quatre blushes: “Uh…”

Marloes: “Why?”

Quatre: “Y-you can’t possibly expect me to buy c-condoms!”

Kimberley: “Quat, hon! You’re so innocent! You’re not even supposed to know what they are!”

Quatre blushes madly. “It appears that I do.”

Marloes: “You just had to buy them, not use them!”

Kimberley: “Yes, you can leave that part up to Marloes.”

Marloes: “Hey! That’s not nice.”

Kimberley: “It’s okay, Quat. Don’t worry about it. We can always let Wufei buy them.”

Marloes cackles evilly at that thought. Quatre is so wise to flee the kitchen.

**\---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [FAN COMIC BY HIDDENMANGAKA](https://hiddenmangaka.tumblr.com/post/616974047119540224/shopping-with-the-gundam-boys-attempt-4)


	5. Attempt 5 - Wufei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final part! Check the end notes for the fan comic by Hiddenmangaka! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: We don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Grocery Shopping with the GW Boys  
Attempt 5 - Wufei**

Marloes: “We expect you to be done in half an hour.”

She turns around in her seat to watch Wufei, who is sitting in the backseat of the car. He has his arms crossed in front of his chest and he looks like he is about to explode with anger.

Kimberley: “Come on Fei! Don’t be angry!”

Wufei: “Grocery shopping is a woman’s job!”

Kimberley: “The other guys went grocery shopping too! Why wouldn’t you go?”

Wufei: “They are weak! I will not go!”

Marloes: “Oh yes, you will! You know what the consequences are if you don’t finish up on time!”

Wufei: “We’ll see if you succeed then.”

He steps out of the car with a smirk on his face. He walks over to the entrance of the grocery store, stops, turns around, and crosses his arms over his chest again. He lifts an arrogant eyebrow and stares Marloes down. 

Kimberley: “Alrighty Wu Wu! Have fun!”

Marloes: “He is testing me!”

Kimberley: “Let’s go!”

Marloes: “I need some chocolate! He is freaking me out!”

Kimberley decides it’s better that she drives, so she forces Marloes to exchange seats. Once she is seated behind the wheel, the girls drive off to their favorite chocolate store. 

And during the time they’re gone, Wufei stands next to the entrance of the grocery store. He has no fear of the consequences that Marloes told him about. 

An half an hour later, Kimberley and Marloes come back and they see Wufei standing in front of the store. And he has no groceries.

Marloes cackles evilly: “Ooh… I’m so gonna enjoy dressing him up in a pink bunny suit!”

Kimberley giggles.

Then a young woman, who is blushing furiously, comes out of the store. She is pushing a cart with groceries and she stops next to Wufei. 

Kimberley: “What the Hell is he doing?”

Marloes glares in Wufei’s direction: “I bet he charmed her into doing the grocery shopping for him!”

Kimberley: “I didn’t know he had charm…”

The girls watch Wufei taking the cart, and then he makes his way over to the car.

Wufei: “What are you glowering about? I have the groceries.”

He gives Marloes an arrogant smirk. And Marloes sees her plan of dressing him in a pink bunny suit dispatch in thin air.

Marloes: “Damn it!”

**\- End -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [FAN COMIC BY HIDDENMANGAKA](https://hiddenmangaka.tumblr.com/post/617597274257833984/shopping-with-the-gundamboys-attempt-5%E2%80%9D%20rel=)
> 
> Please check it out! :)


End file.
